Episode 541.a Bubble Guppies: Nonny Pirruccello and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1! (Part 1)
Plot Rotten Tomato's power is growing stronger. He now has control over the Ministry of Magic and Bubblewarts. Nonny, Gil, and Molly decide to finish Mr. Grouper's work and find the rest of the Horcruxes to defeat the Dark Lord. But little hope remains for the Trio, and the rest of the Wizarding World, so everything they do must go as planned. Cast (Characters from the real movie) *Nonny as (Harry Potter) *Gil as (Ron Weasley) *Molly as (Hermione Granger) *Witch as (Bellatrix Lestrange) *Mr. Langoustine as (Rubeus Hagrid) *Allergic Wolf as (Griphook) *Tobias as (Draco Malfoy) *Rotten Tomato as (Lord Voldemort) *Mr. Grouper as (Professor Albus Dumbledore) *Machu Picchu ChuChu as (Alastor 'Mad Eye' Moody) *Mr. Mitchell as (Vernon Dursley) *Mrs. Mitchell as (Petunia Dursley) *Micheal as (Dudley Dursley) *Dr. Clark as (Ollivander) *Deema as (Luna Lovegood) *Mr. Wahler as (Xenophilius Lovegood) *Parmesan as (Lucius Malfoy) *Limbite as (Narcissa Malfoy) *Chris as (Rufus Scrimgeour) *Mr. Grumpfish as (Professor Severus Snape) *Polar Bear as (Wormtail) *The Mayor as (Dolores Umbridge) *The Night Wizard as (Fenrir Greyback) *Sid Fishy as (Scabior) *Sir Mulligan as (Remus Lupin) *Miss Jenny as (Nymphadora Tonks) *Oona as (Ginny Weasley) *Pablo as (Fred Weasley) *Brett as (George Weasley) *Lachlan as (Bill Weasley) *Melody as (Fleur Delacour) *Mrs. Gordon as (Molly Weasley) *Mr. Gordon as (Arthur Weasley) *Sam as (Kreacher) *Clam as (Dobby) *Crabs, Lobsters, and Snails as (Other characters) Information *Genres: Adventure, Family, Fantasy. *Rating: PG for some kissing, some violence, a bit of cursing, a little alcohol, and many scary scenes. *Type of film: Fantasy. Trivia *This is based on the 2010 film "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1." You can read about it on Wikipedia or IMDb. *There are regular and fanon characters. Some don't return in this movie while there are new characters too. *This is the sequel to "Nonny Pirruccello and the Half-Blood Prince!" This story takes place a year after the sixth story. Story Start of Part 1. (Scene: Atrium) (The Minister of Magic, Chris, stands in the atrium of the Ministry of Magic, addressing a sea of ministry employees as reporters scribble intently.) Chris: These are dark times, there is no denying. Our world has perhaps faced no greater threat than it does today. But I say this to our citizenry: we, ever your servants, continue to defend your liberty and repel the forces that would seek to take it from you. Your Ministry remains strong... (Camera favors a pair of wizards who turn away.) (Scene: Molly's Bedroom) (Molly stares stoically at a lurid headline -- MUGGLE FAMILY MURDERED -- VIOLENCE SPREADS.) Mrs. Gentilella (o.s.): Molly. Your tea is ready, dear. (Molly glances through the doorway to the stairs beyond. Her mother's shadow clings to the wall, trembling within another shadow, that of a wind-tossed tree. It is strangely beautiful and Hermione seems transfixed...) Molly: Coming, Mum. (Her mother’s shadow withdraws, leaving only the trembling tree. Molly glances once more at the Prophet’s troubling headline, then slips it into a tiny beaded bag.) (Scene: Parlor) (As Molly descends the stairs, Mrs. Gentilella exits the kitchen with a teapot.) Mrs. Gentilella: Don’t you look lovely. All packed? (Molly nods and watches her mother set the teapot on the table in front of the television. Just then, Mr. Gentilella steps out holding a biscuit tin.) Mr. Gentilella: Are you sure these biscuits are sugar-free? Mrs. Gentilella: Quite sure, dear. See the big bold letters that say ‘Sugar Free’? Dead giveaway. Mr. Gentilella: Mm. Yes. (passing Molly) Hello, kitten. Don’t you look lovely. (Molly smiles wanly as her father gives her a peck on the head, then joins her mother on the sofa opposite the television. An Australian wildlife program plays.) Television (v.o.): ... the bandicoot has small pointed ears and a long snout from which it emits a distinctive trumpet sound when agitated... Mrs. Gentilella: Darling, don’t be suspicious the biscuits taste so good, be grateful the company’s so clever... (Molly looks away from the screen, studies her mother and father. Slowly, she reaches into the tiny bag and withdraws her wand. Taking two steps forward, she points it toward the back of their heads. Hand trembling, she speaks, her voice barely a whisper:) Molly: Obliviate. (Mrs. Gentilella’s face goes briefly slack and she reaches out, as if to break a fall, then, slowly, her hand drops, coming to rest upon her husband’s. He blinks once, blankly, and then... enfolds her fingers in his. Molly lowers her arm and, eyes stinging with tears, watches the photographs placed about the room begin to change. One by one, Molly disappears from each.) Molly: Goodbye. (Scene: Street) (Clutching the beaded bag, Molly moves down the windswept street into the dying light.) (Scene: Front Yard) (Gil stares at the stars. He drops his gaze to the house, studies Oona and Mrs. Gordon, aglow in the light of the kitchen, watching them with affection, as if committing them to memory. His gaze shifts to the adjacent SHED. Inside, Arthur Gordon is bent over his workbench.) (Scene: Shed) (Mr. Gordon fiddles with a small radio. Another half- dozen -- in various stages of repair -- stand in a line before him.) Gil: What are those? (Mr. Gordon turns, sees Gil standing in the doorway.) Mr. Gordon: Close the door. (Gil eases inside and steps to the workbench. Mr. Gordon turns the knob on the radio before him. Static spits forth, then a voice comes clear:) Radio (v.o.): .. comes to us this evening from the north of England, where a wizard family by the name of Westinburgh were found dead in their cellar. While not a member of the Order, Mr. Westinburgh and his wife had, on numerous occasions, provided shelter for its members... (Arthur switches off the radio. Gestures to the others.) Mr. Gordon: These are for the Order. So many are on the run now, it helps them to stay connected with the rest of us. Know they’re not alone... (Gil studies his father’s weary face as the older man stares at his handiwork. Places his hand upon his shoulder.) Gil: C’mon. Mum’s got dinner ready. (Arthur nods, pushes away from the bench and heads out the door. Gil lingers briefly, studying the radio, then follows his father into the night.) (Scene: Night Sky) (A scarlet moon. A speck -- a nightbird, or a bat -- framed in the moon’s surface, approaches rapidly, then -- Whoosh! -- passes beneath. Far below, a sea of treetops shift eerily.) (Scene: Gordon Manor) (A shadow ripples across the ground like a kite made of water. A boot touches down upon the graveled lane, then another. A cape flutters slowly down upon the shoulders of a wizard, lank hair splayed across his wind- blown collar. His head turns. Moonlight strikes his pale face. Mr. Grumpfish. Moving. Up a wide drive, to a pair of wrought iron gates. Beyond, a large manor that has seen better days. A rustling sounds. Mr. Grumpfish wheels, draws his wand. A peacock, white as a ghost, emerges from the yew. Mr. Grumpfish eyes it warily, then lifts his hand. The iron gates turn to smoke.) (Scene: Entryway) (Fractured in the prism of a diamond-paned window, Mr. Grumpfish approaches. The front door glides open. As he enters, dark eyes in torch-lit portraits track him from above.) (Scene: Hallway) (A door looms at the end of a hallway. Reaching it, Mr. Grumpfish hesitates for a heartbeat, then enters.) (Scene: Drawing Room) (Two dozen figures sit silently at a large ornate table, illuminated by the flickering light of a fireplace. Mr. Grumpfish studies the scene, then his eyes rise. Revolving slowly near the ceiling, as if suspended by an invisible rope, is an unconscious woman.) Rotten Tomato: Mr. Grumpfish. I was beginning to worry you’d lost your way. Come. I’ve saved you a seat. (Rotten Tomato grins, silhouetted against the fire, and gestures to the seat nearest his own. All eyes follow Mr. Grumpfish, all except Tobias Gordon, who nervously stares at the body above and a haggard Parmesan Gordon, who merely stares vaguely at his wand while his wife Limbite looks straight ahead.) Rotten Tomato: You know our hosts, of course, Mr. Grumpfish. Limbite in particular has been most hospitable. Parmesan, on the other hand, is, I fear, burdened by my presence. Are you, Parmesan? Parmesan: My lord? Rotten Tomato: Are you burdened? Limbite: My lord is always welcome here. (Rotten Tomato smiles, his eyes shifting to Mr. Grumpfish, who watches the great snake Nagini as she slopes slowly over the feet of those present, unnerving all.) Rotten Tomato: You bring news I trust, Mr. Grumpfish? Mr. Grumpfish: It will happen Saturday next. At nightfall. Rotten Tomato: And this information comes -- Mr. Grumpfish: -- from the source we discussed. (The Cyclops, the wizard seen at the Ministry, leans into the flickering light from the opposite end of the table.) Cyclops: I have heard differently, my lord. Dawlish, the Auror, let slip that the Pirruccello boy will not be moved until the thirtieth of this month, the night before he turns seventeen. Mr. Grumpfish: This is a false trail. The Auror Office no longer plays any part in the protection of Nonny Pirruccello. Those closest to him believe we have infiltrated the Ministry. Squat Man Crab: Well, they’ve got that right, then, ‘aven’t they? (As the Squat Man Crab cackles wheezily, others join in. Rotten Tomato raises a hand. All goes silent.) Rotten Tomato: Gigantosaurus, what say you? (The Gigantosaurus looks up, his gaze placid.) Gigantosaurus: One hears many things, my lord. Whether the truth is among them is not clear. Rotten Tomato: Spoken like a true politician. You will, I think, prove most useful, Gigantosaurus. Where will he be taken? The boy? Mr. Grumpfish: To a safehouse. Likely the home of someone in the Order. I’m told it has been given every manner of protection possible. Once there, it will be impractical to attack him. We may have compromised the Ministry, but there are those who remain loyal to him. As long as the Ministry stands, his allies within will have the means at their disposal to insure his safety. Witch: My lord, if I might, I’d like to volunteer myself for this task. I’d like to kill the boy. (Just then a wail rises from the floorboards. Rotten Tomato’s eyes flash briefly with red.) Rotten Tomato: Polar Bear! Have I not spoken to you about keeping our guest quiet? Polar Bear: Yes, m-my lord. Right away, my lord. (As the Polar Bear scrambles up, Rotten Tomato returns his gaze to the Witch.) Rotten Tomato: As inspiring as I find your bloodlust, Witch, I must be the one to kill Nonny Pirruccello. But I face an unfortunate complication. It has recently come to my attention that my wand and Pirruccello’s share the same core. They are, in some ways, twins. We can wound but not fatally harm one another. Which means, if I am to kill him... I will have to do it with another’s wand. (The others at the table stir nervously. The Witch stiffens. Rotten Tomato’s narrow eyes rake the room.) Rotten Tomato: Come now. Surely one of you would like the honor? What about... you, Parmesan? (Parmesan peers up, sallow and beaten.) Rotten Tomato: I require your wand. (Parmesan sits mute, paralyzed by the request, scanning the faces of the others, who avoid his gaze, all but Mr. Grumpfish, who regards him with naked contempt and Tobias, whose eyes meet his briefly, then glance away. Finally Limbite’s fingers lightly graze his wrist, summoning him back to the moment. Turning, he watches as, almost imperceptibly, she nods. Lowering his head, he rolls his wand slowly across the table, where it stops at Rotten Tomato’s skeletal hand. Rotten Tomato holds the wand to the light.) Rotten Tomato: Do I detect elm? Parmesan: Yes, my lord. Rotten Tomato: And the core? Parmesan: Dragon -- dragon heartstring. (Rotten Tomato nods, getting a feel for the wand’s heft, then his eyes shift, catch Parmesan staring at the wand on the table -- Rotten Tomato’s own.) Rotten Tomato: My wand? You can’t possibly think I would give you my wand. (Parmesan’s eyes meet Rotten Tomato’s. For a moment he is speechless. Finally his chin drops.) Parmesan: No, my lord. (Rotten Tomato studies Parmesan’s bowed head, then returns his attention to the wand in his hand. Raising it, he points it at the body above. With a flick, the body awakens, twitching against its invisible bonds.) Rotten Tomato: For those of you who do not know, we are joined tonight by Miss Mi-chelle who until recently taught at Bubblewarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Her specialty was Muggle studies. It is Mi-chelle’s belief that Muggles are not so different from us. She would, given her way, have us mate with them. To her, the mixture of magical and Muggle blood is not an abomination but something to be encouraged. I, of course, take a contrary view. But we’re all civilized here. All adults. We can agree to disagree. (Mi-chelle’s tear-streaked face revolves once more to face Mr. Grumpfish, her voice hoarse with fear.) Mi-chelle: Mr. Grumpfish, please. We’re friends... (Mr. Grumpfish’s face remains impassive. Rotten Tomato’s eyes narrow to scarlet slits... his voice hisses. Tobias watches a teardrop strike the table...) Rotten Tomato: Avada Kedavra! (Green light envelops the room. Mi-chelle plummets to the table, body still. Rotten Tomato ponders the wand, satisfied.) Rotten Tomato: Nagini... Dinner. (Scene: Privet Drive) (A blood-red sky hangs over the neighborhood.) (Scene: Nonny's Bedroom) (An eye shimmers in a shard of silvered glass. Nonny Pirruccello’s eye. He tosses the mirror inside a lumpy rucksack, than adds a locket, a Daily Prophet clipping entitled “Mr. Grouper Remembered” (above which is a photograph of its author, the Great Drewdini with Mr. Grouper) and a notebook filled with scribblings on Horcruxes and, in large block letters, the initials “F.J.L.” He gives the rucksack a shake, then glances about to see if he’s forgotten anything. The room looks as if it’s been bottled up and shaken. Dresser drawers turned out, floor covered in detritus.) Mr. Mitchell (v.o.): Come now, Micheal. Hurry up! (Nonny steps to the window, peers to the driveway below. Mr. Mitchell rolls a large steamer trunk towards his car, followed by Micheal, who tugs an equally large trunk of his own. Nonny speaks to Hedwig.) Nonny: Time for the teary farewell. (Scene: Stairwell/Front Hallway) (Nonny drops down the stairs. The house feels barren, desolate. Mrs. Mitchell stands at the mouth of the kitchen, looking around. Seeing her, Nonny comes to a stop.) Mrs. Mitchell: I’ve lived in this house twenty years. And now -- in a single night -- I’m expected to leave. Nonny: They’ll torture you. Even Micheal. If they think you know where I’m going, they’ll stop at noth-- Mrs. Mitchell: You think I don’t know that? You think I don’t know what they’re capable of? (Her eyes pierce Nonny’s.) Mrs. Mitchell: You didn’t just lose a mother that night in Godric’s Hollow, you know. I lost a sister. (Nonny studies her, taken aback.) Nonny: Do you have any? Magic? Mrs. Mitchell: What a cruel thing to ask. (Scene: Privet Drive) (Mr. Mitchell tests the strap binding the trunks to a small trailer hitched to the back of the Mitchell car, then squints awkwardly at Nonny.) Mr. Mitchell: Well, this is goodbye then, boy. (Nonny, standing by the front door, nods, eyes Mrs. Mitchell, who sits in the front passenger seat, a ghost behind the glass.) Micheal: I don’t understand. Isn’t he coming with us? Mr. Mitchell: Who? Micheal: Nonny. Mr. Mitchell: Absolutely not. Micheal: Why? Mr. Mitchell: Well, because -- he doesn’t want to, do you, boy? Nonny: Absolutely not. Besides, I’m just a waste of space. Isn’t that right, Vernon? (Mr. Mitchell stares hard at Nonny.) Mr. Mitchell: Come on, Micheal, we’re off. (Mr. Mitchell starts for the car. Micheal hesitates, then crosses the lawn to Nonny, extends his hand.) Micheal: I don’t think you’re a waste of space. Nonny: Well... thanks. (Nonny grips Micheal’s hand, then watches his cousin turn and lope back across the lawn.) Nonny: (under his breath) See you, Big M. (Scene: Bottom Floor) (Nonny stands, rucksack over his shoulder, Hedwig’s cage in hand. Somewhere, nearby, a clock ticks. Otherwise, all is still. Utterly quiet. He glances about the house, full of shadows, like ghosts. His eyes burn with bitterness.) Nonny: Good riddance. (His eyes shift. The last rays of sunlight lay, like a stain, upon a small cupboard door below the stairs. He lets the rucksack slip from his shoulder. Sets down the cage.) (Scene: Cupboard Underneath the Stairs) (The door opens. Nonny’s face appears. Motes of dust dance before his eyes. He peers into the shadows, into his past. A dead spider hangs within an ancient web. A regiment of toy soldiers -- broken and draped with dust -- line a listing shelf. As the sun withdraws from the hallway, a tremor passes through Harry’s face and then... A tremendous roar murders the silence, the roar of a motor bike. Nonny straightens -- half-believing he’s dreamed it into existence -- and strikes his head on the low door frame.) (Scene: Hallway/Kitchen) (Nonny pelts down the dark hall as opaque shapes race past the windows. He trips past Hedwig’s cage, sending it wobbling and flings open the front door.) (Scene: Front Door) (Molly flings her arms around Nonny. Gil gives him a clap on the back. Others emerge from the shadows: Pablo, Brett, Lachlan, Melody, Miss Jenny, Sir Mulligan, Arthur Gordon, the Machu Picchu ChuChu, Dan and a small, dirty, hangdog man. Lastly, Mr. Langoustine dismounts a motorbike, strips a pair of fly-specked goggles from his face and yanks a small twittering bird from his beard.) Mr. Langoustine: All righ’, ‘onny? Yeh look fit. Machu Picchu ChuChu: Yeah, he’s ruddy gorgeous. What say we get undercover before someone murders him. (Scene: Sitting Room/Kitchen) (Everyone spills down the hallway into the sitting room.) Nonny: I thought you were looking after the Prime Minister, Dan. Dan: You’re more important. (Nonny grins, then a tall, blue-headed man is before him, hand extended. His face is horribly scarred.) Tall Blue-Headed Man: Hello, Nonny. Lachlan Gordon. Pablo: Wasn’t always this handsome. Brett: Dead ugly. Lachlan: (smiling; to Nonny) True enough. Owe it all to a werewolf by name of the Night Wizard. Hope to repay the favor one day. Melody: (a kiss to the cheek) You are still beautiful to me, Lachlan. Sir Mulligan: Just remember, Melody, once you’re married: Lachlan takes his steaks on the raw side now. Miss Jenny: My husband, the joker. By the way, wait until you hear the news! Sir Mulligan and I are -- Machu Picchu ChuChu: All right, all right! You’ll all have time for a cozy catch-up later! We’ve got to get the hell out of here and soon! (The Machu Picchu ChuChu drops some sacks at his feet. Turns to Nonny.) Machu Picchu ChuChu: Pirruccello, you’re underage, which means you’ve still got the Trace on you. Nonny: The Trace? Machu Picchu ChuChu: You sneeze and the Ministry will know who wipes your nose. Point is, we have to use those means of transport the Trace can’t detect: brooms, thestrals and the like. We’ll go in pairs. That way if anyone’s out there waiting for us -- and I reckon there will be -- they won’t know which Nonny Pirruccello is the real one. Nonny: The real one...? (The Machu Picchu ChuChu draws a flask from his cloak.) Machu Picchu ChuChu: I believe you’re familiar with this particular brew. Nonny: No! Absolutely not! Molly: (a sigh) I told you he’d take it well. Nonny: If you think I’m going to let people risk their lives for me -- Gil: Never done that before, have we? Nonny: This is different. Taking that. Becoming me -- no. Pablo: Well, none of us really fancy it, mate. Brett: Yeah, imagine if something went wrong and we were stuck as scrawny, specky gits forever. Machu Picchu ChuChu: Everyone here’s of age, Pirruccello, and they’ve all agreed to take the risk. Small Dirty Hangdog Man: Technically, I’ve been coerced. (turning to Nonny and extending his hand) Boom Boom, Mr. Pirruccello. I’ve always been a huge admirer. Machu Picchu ChuChu: Nip it, Boom Boom! All right, Gentilella, as discussed. (Molly grabs a tuft of Nonny’s hair -- yanks.) Nonny: Blimey, Molly! Machu Picchu ChuChu: Straight in here, if you please. (The Machu Picchu ChuChu holds out the flask, un-stoppered now. The potion inside begins to spit forth smoke. He hands it to Brett.) Machu Picchu ChuChu: For those of you who haven’t taken Polyjuice Potion before, fair warning. It tastes like goblin piss. Pablo: Have a lot of experience with that, do you, Machu Picchu ChuChu? (The Machu Picchu ChuChu’s eye rotates menacingly onto Pablo.) Pablo: Just trying to defuse the tension. (Pablo takes the flask from George, followed by Gil, Molly, Melody and a less than overjoyed Boom Boom. He scowls as the potion trickles past his lips and seconds later, his features -- like those of the others -- begin to bubble like hot wax. As the transformation completes, seven Nonny Pirruccellos stand in the tiny kitchen.) Pablo and Brett: Wow -- we’re identical! Machu Picchu ChuChu: Not yet you aren’t. (The Machu Picchu ChuChu pulls the ties on the sacks and pulls out seven identical outfits.) Brett: Don’t have something a bit more sporty, do you? Pablo: Yes, don’t fancy this color at all. Machu Picchu ChuChu: Fancy this: You’re not you, so shut it and strip. (to Nonny) You’ll need to change too, Pirruccello. (Nonny, a bit self-consciously, begins to strip down. The others, meanwhile, appear unconcerned to be exposing Nonny’s body.) Melody: Lachlan, look away -- I’m ‘ideous. Gil: (smirking) I knew Oona was lying about that tattoo. Molly: (wobbling a bit) Nonny, your eyesight really is awful. Machu Picchu ChuChu: Blimey. I almost forgot. (The Machu Picchu ChuChu rummages in his pocket, pulls out a fistful of eye-glasses.) Machu Picchu ChuChu: Right then. We’ll be pairing off. Each Pirruccello will have a protector. As for you, Nonny... All: Yes? Machu Picchu ChuChu: The real Nonny! Where the devil are you, anyway? Nonny: Here. (The Machu Picchu ChuChu’s eye rotates onto the real Nonny.) Machu Picchu ChuChu: You’ll ride with Mr. Langoustine. Mr. Langoustine: Brought yeh here sixteen years ago when you were barely bigger than a Bowtruckle. Seems only righ’ I should be the one ter take yeh away. Machu Picchu ChuChu: Yeah, it’s all very touching. Let’s go. (As they file out, grabs his rucksack and ponders Hedwig in her cage. He snaps open the wire door and she flutters out, swoops down the hallway and soars out the open door. Nonny glances once more down the hall, at the cupboard under the stairs, then exits. He hold on Hedwig’s empty cage.) (Scene: Privet Drive) (The other six Nonnys sit upon thestrals and brooms. Mr. Langoustine sits astride a motorbike, goggles on. As the real Nonny appears, Mr. Langoustine taps the sidecar and Nonny drops in.) Machu Picchu ChuChu: Good luck, everyone. On the count of three. One... two -- (Mr. Langoustine kicks the motorbike to life, lurches forward. Hedwig swoops upward and beats toward the greasy moon.) (Scene: Sky) (As Mr. Langoustine roars into the sky, Nonny twists round, watching one Nonny Pirruccello after another whip past, watching Privet Drive grow smaller, his eyes stinging in the wind, briefly lost in the moment, when a disturbance fills the air. Nonny turns away, looks up. Death Eaters drop from the clouds, surround the others. Flashes of green light splinter the darkness. Sparks explode on the bike’s chassis and Mr. Langoustine howls in fury.) Nonny: Mr. Langoustine! We’ve got to help the others! Machu Picchu ChuChu: Can’t do it, ‘onny. My job’s ter get you where we’re goin’ safe ‘n sound -- the Machu Picchu ChuChu’s orders! (Before Nonny can reply, four Death Eaters jet out of the darkness, robes snapping in the wind. As one, their wands rise. Mr. Langoustine slams his hand onto a purple button. With an ear-shattering blast, the motorbike quivers and flames belch from the exhaust pipe. The Death Eaters scream, robes afire, and pinwheel away, freefalling towards the earth.) Nonny: What was that? Mr. Langoustine: Dragon fire! (More Death Eaters swoop from the sky, give chase. Mr. Langoustine dives, plummeting for the ground, trying desperately to shake them.) (Scene: Motorway/Tunnel) (Nonny watches the earth rushing towards them, grimacing as the bike slams onto the asphalt and slaloms wildly as Mr. Langoustine roars into a tunnel, the Death Eaters still in pursuit. Mr. Langoustine leans wildly from side to side, eluding the flashes of light from the Death Eaters’s wands. Sparks skitter off the tunnel and shower down as the sidecar rides up into the air repeatedly, then slams down onto the roadway. Nonny glances back, sees the Death Eaters closing when light fills the tunnel and Mr. Langoustine roars. Turning back, Nonny sees a huge lorry rushing towards them. As the headlights grow large, Mr. Langoustine steers the motorbike directly into them -- then past -- and up the rounded side of the tunnel.) (Scene: Sky/Pylons) (The motorbike loops-the-loop and Nonny dangles briefly, watching -- upside down -- as two Death Eaters fly smack into the lorry -- before the motorbike comes round right side up, shoots out of the tunnel and soars back into the starry sky. Mr. Langoustine and Nonny soar higher, the air crackling with electricity as massive electrical pylons appear in the darkness. As Mr. Langoustine weaves through the towers, a gang of Death Eaters jet into view. Nonny fires a volley of Stunning Spells, sending a pair of Death Eaters into the sizzling wires where they dangle briefly, spasming, before plummeting into the darkness. Nonny fires again and watches two others take evasive measures... unaware of the Death Eater closing in from behind. Finally he turns. The Death Eater grins, wand twitching, when... Hedwig swoops down, flaying the Death Eater’s wand hand. Nonny grins triumphantly when... a mad volley of wand blasts ricochet off the motorbike and Hedwig is gone. Nonny glances about desperately, when:) Death Eater: That’s him! The real one! (The remaining Death Eaters fall back and disappear.) Mr. Langoustine: Hol’ tight, ‘onny! We’ve got ter get yeh out of here! (Mr. Langoustine hits the purple button again and the motorbike rockets forth. Nonny gazes bleakly behind... then winces, eyes rolling back in his head. Gripping his scar, he squints toward the horizon and sees something closing on them. It looks like smoke, then begins to take shape. Rotten Tomato. Flying. Slowly, Nonny raises his wand.) Nonny: Mr. Langoustine... MR. LANGOUSTINE...! (Nonny lets out a primal scream, his eyes clenched shut in pain, his wand hand trembling as he points it blindly. Rotten Tomato’s snake-like face draws near, his wand trained on Nonny. Nonny’s arm goes slack, his wand dropping...) Rotten Tomato: Avada... (Abruptly, Nonny’s arm rises as if on a string, drawn up by the wand trembling in his hand. Gold fire spits forth and -- Crack! -- Sparks skitter up the chassis of the motorbike. Nonny wheels and -- for a split second -- is face to face with Rotten Tomato, whose eyes drift, staring -- with something like fear -- at Nonny’s wand. Then -- whoosh! -- Rotten Tomato peels backward and away, evaporating like smoke. Just then... ... the motorbike’s engine hiccups and Mr. Langoustine and Nonny begin to drop. Putt... Putt... Putt...) (Scene: The Burrow) (The motorbike splashes down into the reeds, sputters, then cuts out altogether in a smoking hisssss. Nonny glances about. A door opens in a crooked house. Two silhouettes appear, dash forward -- Mrs. Gordon and Oona.) Mrs. Gordon: Nonny! Mr. Langoustine! What happened?! Have you seen the others? Nonny: Is no one back yet? (He looks from Mrs. Gordon to Oona. Oona shakes her head.) Mr. Langoustine: They were on us from the star’, Molly -- the Death Eaters. And You-Know-Who as well. (Molly Gordon’s face betrays panic, but she fights it back.) Mrs. Gordon: Well, thank goodness you two are all right. Mr. Langoustine: Haven’t go’ any brandy, have yeh, Molly? Fer medicinal purposes? (She nods, leads him toward the house. Once out of earshot, Nonny turns expectantly to Oona. She looks frightened.) Oona: Gil and Miss Jenny should’ve already been back. Dad and Pablo as well. (Suddenly, several yards away, a blue light burns in the darkness. Nonny and Oona rush towards it just as Sir Mulligan materializes, cradling an unconscious “Nonny,” clothes torn, head awash in blood. Nonny takes in the surreal tableau, then watches “himself” transform into Brett, who bears the true damage. Oona’s hands fly to her face.) Oona: Oh my God! Brett! Sir Mulligan: The house! Quickly! (Scene: Sitting Room) (Sir Mulligan and Nonny drop Brett onto the sofa, where his head rolls into the lamplight, the blood more shocking here. Molly Gordon screams. Brett’s ear is gone.) Mrs. Gordon: My boy! My darling boy! What’ve they done to you?! (Nonny looks on miserably -- anger and guilt clashing within him -- when Sir Mulligan grabs a fistful of his shirt and hurls him against the wall.) Oona: Sir Mulligan! What’re you doing! Sir Mulligan: What creature sat in the corner the first time that Nonny Pirruccello visited my office at Bubblewarts! Nonny: Are you mad...? Sir Mulligan: WHAT CREATURE! Nonny: A grindylow! (Sir Mulligan releases Nonny, turns back to the others.) Sir Mulligan: We’ve been betrayed. Rotten Tomato knew you were being moved tonight. I had to make sure you weren’t an imposter. Nonny: Who did this to him? Sir Mulligan: Mr. Grumpfish. (nodding to Brett) He’ll be fine, Molly. But that’s Dark Magic. The damage is done. (She simply nods, weeping, dabbing at Brett’s face. A blue glow glimmers against the window, where Mr. Langoustine stands.) Mr. Langoustine: Someone else is back. (Scene: Yard) (Molly and Dan stand together, looking shaken. As the others rush forward, Dan points his wand at Sir Mulligan.) Dan: The last words Mr. Grouper spoke to the pair of us? Sir Mulligan: ‘Nonny is the best hope we have. Trust him.’ (Dan lowers his wand, wheels on Nonny.) Dan: What gave you away? Nonny: Hedwig -- I think. She was trying to protect me -- (Just then, the yard glows with blue light and one pair after another materialize: Pablo & Mr. Gordon, Lachlan & Melody, Gil & Miss Jenny. Gil is still “Nonny,” but Molly doesn’t hesitate, enveloping him in a fierce hug. As he transforms back into his own battle-weary self, he looks mildly abashed to be in such close proximity to Molly.) Gil: Hey ya -- Well... thanks. Miss Jenny: Deserves that. Brilliant, he was. Wouldn’t be standing here without him. Molly: Really? Gil: (breaking free of her) Always the tone of surprise. Mr. Gordon: Are we the last? Where’s Brett? (Suddenly... silence. Mr. Gordon eyes all, turns to Sir Mulligan.) Mr. Gordon: Sir Mulligan. Where’s my son? (Scene: Sitting Room) (Arthur Gordon, trailed by the others, stops dead. Molly looks up, her face saying it all. Pablo comes up on his father’s shoulder, eyes stinging with tears as he sees his brother. As if sensing them, Brett stirs.) Pablo: How do you feel, Brettie? Brett: Saint-like. Pablo: Come again? (Brett opens his eyes, lifts a blood-crusted finger, and points to the dark cavity in the side of his skull.) Brett: Saint-like... You see, I’m holy. Holey, Pablo, geddit? Pablo: With the whole wide world of ear- related humor at your disposal, you go for holey? Pathetic. Brett: Reckon I’m still better-looking than you. Better-looking than Lachlan, that’s for sure. (Lachlan doesn’t smile. Next to him, Melody looks equally grim.) Lachlan: The Machu Picchu ChuChu’s dead. (The room goes still.) Lachlan: Boom Boom took one look at Rotten Tomato and Disapparated. Sir Mulligan: The Machu Picchu ChuChu reckoned You-Know-Who would expect the real Nonny to be with the most skilled Auror. He knew he’d be in the most danger. Mr. Gordon: It doesn’t explain how they knew we were moving Nonny tonight. (The room grows quiet. Eyes shift.) Mr. Langoustine: Wha’? One of us? Tha’s mad. I’d wager me life it wasn’ none of you lot. An’ if it was me I’d kno’, wouldn’ I? Talk in me sleep on occasion, I’ll admit, but there’s only Dotty aroun’ ter hear an’ mostly it’s gibberish an’ besides I’d cut me tongue out ‘fore ‘d betray ‘onny e’en in me dreams -- (Mr. Langoustine stops, blinking miserably. Suddenly, all smile.) Mr. Langoustine: Wha’s so funny! Nonny: I trust you with my life, Mr. Langoustine. I trust everyone in this room. Understood? Sir Mulligan: Understood. Brett: ‘Ear, ‘ear. (Pablo nods approvingly to his brother.) Pablo: Better. (Scene: Gil's Room) (Shadows cling to the ceiling. Nonny tosses fitfully, something bedeviling his sleep. Suddenly, his scar contracts. He grimaces.) Rotten Tomato (v.o.): You lied to me, Dr. Clark! (Scene: Cellar) (At the bottom of a run of rotting wooden stairs, the Polar Bear props up an emaciated Dr. Clark. In the cracked surface of a tall mirror, we see Rotten Tomato reflected at the top of the stairs -- an angry silhouette.) Dr. Clark: No! No! I believed a different wand would work, I swear! Rotten Tomato: Then explain this! (Rotten Tomatoextends his skeletal fingers. Parmesan Gordon’s wand lies shattered upon his ghostly skin.) Dr. Clark: But it makes no sense... Rotten Tomato: Perhaps our friend’s loyalties lie elsewhere, Polar Bear. Dr. Clark: No! There must be a way! I’ll think of something else! Rotten Tomato: I hope so, Dr. Clark, for your sake. I won’t be so forgiving next time... (Scene: Gil's Room) (Nonny awakens with a gasp, eyes flashing in the darkness. He eyes the shadows above him, then looks down at his hand where his wand glimmers in the moonlight.) (Scene: Staircase) (Rucksack slung over his shoulder, Nonny picks his way softly down the spiraling steps, past silent doorways, slipping in and out of shadow.) (Scene: Yard) (Nonny emerges into the night, shifting the rucksack as he eyes the reeds shifting eerily in the darkness.) Gil (v.o.): Going somewhere? (Nonny stiffens, turns to meet Gil’s accusatory gaze, then continues on.) Nonny: No one else is going to die. Not for me. Gil: For you? You think the Machu Picchu ChuChu died for you? You think Brett took that curse for you? You may be the Chosen One, mate, but this is a whole lot bigger than that. (Nonny stares at Gil. The air is tense.) Nonny: Come with me. Now. Gil: And leave Molly? Are you mad? We wouldn’t last two days without her. (glancing around) Don’t tell her I said that. (back to Nonny) Besides, you’ve still got the Trace on you. And there’s the wedding... Nonny: Wedding? Gil: Lachlan and Melody. Mum’s been planning it for months. Only thing that’s kept her sane, I reckon. She’ll kill me if I miss it. Kill you too. Rather go face to face with You-Know-Who if I’m honest. (Gil tries a smile, but Nonny looks foul.) Nonny: I don’t care about a bloody wedding -- no matter whose it is. I have to start searching for the Horcruxes. It’s the only chance we have to beat him. And the longer we wait the stronger he gets. (Gil just stares at Nonny, calm, poised.) Gil: Tonight’s not the night, mate. You’d only be doing him a favor. (Nonny stares at Gil -- incensed by his cool demeanor and common sense. Finally, he turns away, tosses the rucksack in frustration. For a moment they stand like this, Nonny’s back to Gil. Silent. Finally Gil speaks.) Gil: Do you think he knows? (Nonny turns his head halfway, but doesn’t speak.) Gil: I mean, they’re bits of his soul, the Horcruxes. Bits of him. When Mr. Grouper destroyed the ring and you destroyed the Color Monster’s diary all those years ago -- he must’ve felt something right? (Nonny ponders this, but remains silent.) Gil: What I’m saying is, if we do this thing right, if we find the Horcruxes and begin to destroy them one by one... (Nonny waits.) Gil: Won’t he know he’s being hunted? (Still Nonny says nothing. Silence descends once more, then:) Mr. Gordon (v.o.): All together now! (Scene: Orchard) (An enormous circle of silk lies flat upon the ground. As Mr. Langoustine looks on, Arthur, Lachlan, Gil and Pablo stand on its periphery, wands poised.) Mr. Gordon: One. Two. Three! (The silk rises, pitching itself into a perfect wedding marquee, trembling wondrously in the morning breeze... then collapses.) (Scene: Kitchen) (The Daily Prophet lies in f.g., headline screaming: “MR. GROUPER’S DARK SECRETS.” We hear footsteps descend the stairs... then Nonny’s blurry figure steps into focus and takes the paper for a closer inspection. Shelly grins up at him, holding a book entitled The Life and Lies of Mr. Grouper. A bit further down, another headline: “Think You Know Mr. Grouper? Think Again!”) Oona (o.s.): Were you going to tell me? (Nonny turns, finds Oona in the doorway in a beautiful dress.) Nonny: Yes. Oona: And Gil and Molly. They’ll not be going back to Bubblewarts either? (Nonny stares at her. She looks excruciatingly beautiful in the light streaming through the window.) Oona: I see. Nonny: Mr. Grouper didn’t want anyone to know what it is we’re doing. If I tell you, I’d be betraying him. Oona: Zip me up, will you. (She turns. The dress is open to the small of her back. Nonny steps forward and takes the zipper. As the panels close, concealing her skin, his fingers linger at the top, lightly brushing the nape of her neck. They stand like this, utterly still, the moment fraught.) Oona: Seems silly, doesn’t it? A wedding. Given everything that’s going on. Nonny: Maybe that’s the best reason to have it. Because of everything that’s going on. (Her chin turns, coming into profile, her face very close. Then she folds into him and they are kissing. Long. Deep. Brett wanders in brushing his teeth, pours himself a cup of tea and, sticking the toothbrush in his ear-hole, leans back against the stove for a sip. Oona -- sensing something -- opens her eyes and jumps. Nonny wheels. Brett winks, tips his cup in their direction.) Brett: Morning. End of Part 1. Recap It's been a year since the sixth story. Nonny Pirruccello and Molly Gentilella start their search for Rotten Tomato's Horcruxes. Meanwhile, Mr. Grumpfish arrives at Gordon Manor to tell Rotten Tomato and the rest of his council that he's been appointed the new Headmaster of Bubblewarts. He also tells them that the Order of the Phoenix will be moving Nonny Pirruccello from Privet Drive to a safe house. Rotten Tomato uses Parmesan Gordon's wand to avoid using twin wands in a dueling battle. After Nonny's 'family' The Mitchells flee their home, the Order of the Phoenix arrive to meet Nonny along with six others: Gil Gordon, Molly, Pablo and Brett Gordon, Melody Delacour and Boom Boom. They all take Polyjuice Potion to become Nonny's doppelganger's. Nonny and the six copies leave Privet Drive accompanied by a protector whilst the real Nonny flies alongside Mr. Langoustine on his flying motorbike. They are intercepted almost immediately by Death Eaters and the pairs scatter. Rotten Tomato arrives but Nonny manages to defeat his borrowed wand and the group arrive safely at the Burrow. All but the Machu Picchu ChuChu, who was killed by Rotten Tomato and Boom Boom, who disapparated when he saw Rotten Tomato arrive. Brett has a bad head wound from a curse Mr. Grumpfish conjured during the battle. Gil convinces Nonny to remain at the Burrow until after Lachlan and Melody's wedding before going to find more horcruxes. Category:Stories